A Night in the Stocks
by ForbalaTheGreen
Summary: Merlin is put in the stocks yet again, but he doesn't mind. Come nightfall, he'll get more than enough compensation for the rotting fruit they throw at him in the daylight. Merlin/Gwaine, Merlin/OC, Merlin/Arthur
1. Chapter 1

So I was reading Instruction To Make It Perfect by kick-flaw on livejournal and the talk of Merlin in the stocks just hasn't left my head. I've been slightly obsessed with it. So I wrote this fic about it, for you my dears. And me. Also for me. For all of us, really.

The smut is a bit lighter than I usually write, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Light but kinky. Is that even a thing?

Enjoy!

-Forbala-

(Yeah, I've changed my usernames for personal reasons but I'll always be Forbala.)

A NIGHT IN THE STOCKS

Rotten food hit Merlin in the face. He shook his head and spat, attempting to rid himself of the smell and taste of it. It didn't do much good, though, as he was almost immediately hit with more of the same. The only thing to do was sit through it until the crowds got bored.

Uthur had put him in the stocks again but it didn't really matter. He'd protected that clot pole Arthur yet again, and besides, when night fell he would get his reward. Gwen was kind enough to bring him an apple for dinner and talked with him some before she went back to her house for the night. Then, finally, the sun began to sink and Merlin repressed a smirk.

Once the veil of night had well and truly fallen, Merlin was not disappointed. One of the stable hands and a friend of his paid a visit. "Evenin', Merlin. Got yourself locked up again?"

"I did, yeah. I guess it's just too bad," Merlin said with a grin. "You're going to have to punish me."

The stable hand, Gregor, untied his trousers and slipped out his dick. He stroked it a few times, slowly, rubbing his thumb over the glistening head, then pushed it against Merlin's full lips. His mouth opened readily, eagerly, and the cock head slipped inside but pulled quickly back out. Merlin mewled sadly, strained his neck forward, and flicked out his tongue, attempting to recapture the cock, suck it back into his mouth. Gregor obliged and Merlin began to suck and lick the long dick in his mouth. Gregor grabbed Merlin by the hair after a moment and held him still, then absolutely fucked his face. Merlin moaned as the cock touched the back of his throat, pressed his tongue against it, formed a tight suction with his lips then released it. Gregor fucked him again and again, then pulled out and stroked himself, his hand sliding easily over the saliva-and-pre-cum slicked dick, and he came all over Merlin's lips and gloriously high cheekbones. Gregor petted Merlin's hair as he tried to lick up all the cum but couldn't, kissed him on the crown of the hair, inhaled the smells of cum, sweat, and rotten food, then left Merlin alone and half-hard.

It was perhaps another half an hour of sexual denial when Gwaine arrived. "Hey, buddy," the knight said, ruffling his hair. When he noticed the drops of cum dried on Merlin's cheek, he swiped his thumb over a spot and grinned predatorily. "And how many friends have visited you tonight?"

"Just the one. I must be getting ugly," Merlin said, nuzzling Gwaine's hand and kissing his wrist.

"Well, the night is young yet." Gwaine moved around behind the stocks and tugged down Merlin's trousers. He traced a finger over the indents at the base of the manservant's back, glided his hands over Merlin's hips. One hand slid up under his tunic to play with a nipple while the other squeezed his ass and massaged the muscle there. Then Gwaine used both hands to spread apart Merlin's butt cheeks and rubbed over his hole, poked a dry fingertip in and withdrawing. Gwaine leaned down and put his face in Merlin's ass. He nosed at the pucker, licked the ring of muscle, before jamming his tongue in as deeply as he could. He fucked Merlin's hole with his tongue. He pulled his tongue out and licked the rim then plunged back in, thrusting vigorously, eating his asshole like a starving man. Merlin was groaning and his hips were shaking, bucking to meet his friend's talented tongue.

Neither man saw Arthur walking around the courtyard. He was bored, couldn't sleep, would never admit that he missed Merlin's inane prattling as he readied the prince for bed. And as Arthur strolled, he heard noises of a sexual nature, which confused him. It confused him more when he looked over to the stocks, where Merlin was meant to be alone, and saw another shadow. Why was Merlin moaning (like a whore, no less!), and who was the one causing it? Arthur didn't like it—Merlin was in trouble, he shouldn't be getting anything pleasurable from this—and thus went to investigate.

The scene he saw shocked and disgusted him. Gwaine had his face buried in Merlin's arse—Gwaine! A Knight of Camelot! Had his _tongue_ in Merlin's _asshole_. Something was very, _very_ wrong here.

Gwaine licked a stripe up the fleshy bit of Merlin's ass, then bit down and sucked. He let off and licked the red mark then kissed over to another spot and bit again, harder this time, causing Merlin to cry out. Arthur felt his face flushing and he stomped over to put a stop to this nasty business.

Gwaine pulled away suddenly and pulled a bottle of oil from his tunic. As Gwaine poured some in his hand, Arthur neared the pair and yelled, in the most appalled voice he could muster, "_What_ the hell are you doing?"

Gwaine jumped and nearly dropped the oil, while Merlin muttered a few obscenities. "A-Arthur. What are you doing here?"

"Were you just…I don't even want to think about this. You are a Knight! What you do in your own time is of no concern to me, but show a little decorum and do it in your chambers!"

"Oh, I think Arthur's just jealous," Merlin piped up. Arthur spluttered angrily and Merlin continued, "You think this is hot and you want to join in."

"I most certainly do _not_," he said emphatically, but the bulge in his trousers betrayed him. Gwaine looked at the evidence and smiled.

"Would you like to watch, sire?"

"Absolutely not," Arthur asserted, crossing his arms defensively.

"It's fine, you know," Merlin said, his voice suddenly gentle and placating where it had been teasing before. "If you want to fuck me, you can."

"I like _women_, Merlin."

"If that's what you want to believe. Anyway, a hole is a hole."

"You may as well watch, since you're here," Gwaine added.

Arthur nodded after a moment and shifted uncomfortably as Gwaine resumed his prep work.

He poured some oil in his hand and stuck two fingers in Merlin's hole, well loosened from the tongue fucking, pumped and stretched him, and soon added a third. He used his free hand to stroke Merlin's dick and angled his fingers, brushing over Merlin's prostate, causing him to cry out from the double pleasure. He pulled his fingers from the fuck hole and took his hand away from the highly neglected cock and spread oil over his own dick. Gwaine had grabbed hold of Merlin's hip with on hand and was aligning his cock with the other when Arthur finally spoke up.

"No. I want to."

Gwaine stepped aside immediately and gestured grandly for Arthur to take over. Arthur unfastened his trousers and pushed them down his thighs. Gwaine poured oil into Arthur's palm. He stroked his dick slowly as he ran the other hand over Merlin's back then down, squeezed his ass, down his thigh, back up, finally to find purchase on the servant's hip. He pushed slowly inside Merlin until he was buried completely. Merlin wiggled his hips after a long moment, begging in a voice that made Arthur's head swim, "Dammit, prat, move."

Arthur pulled back a bit then thrust back in. Merlin hummed happily. Arthur pulled out farther and slammed back in, causing Merlin to moan and slide forward into the wood of the stocks. "Gods, yes, Arthur." Arthur began a smooth rhythm and as Merlin demanded him to go harder, faster, Arthur's fucking became punishingly furious.

"Oh gods, my cock, please. Arthur, _please_," Merlin begged in a sexy, needy whine.

"I've got it," Gwaine said in a low voice before Arthur could decide whether he was quite ready to touch another man's cock. Gwaine knelt beneath Merlin and took him in his mouth, sucking and licking while stroking himself. Merlin absolutely _whimpered_ with pleasure and Arthur grunted as he slammed especially roughly into Merlin.

"Gods yes please more harder fuck yes unn," Merlin moaned, beyond logical thought and reduced to ecstatic ramblings. Arthur was too turned on by Merlin's noises and the feel of his ass, his slender hips bruising beneath Arthur's hands, to be self-conscious about how turned on he was. With one last ragged thrust, he came and he thrust again and again through his orgasm until he slowed to a stop. He slumped weakly over Merlin's back, still buried inside him.

Gwaine jerked himself off and spilled over the dirt while he sucked Merlin and Merlin came at last. Gwaine swallowed it all and tenderly licked Merlin's softening dick clean. Merlin breathed heavily, sighing and releasing the tension in his body, falling limp in the stocks so that Gwaine had to support Merlin and Arthur's weight both.

"Oi you wankers, stand up. You're heavy," he grunted.

Arthur pushed himself off Merlin with difficulty. He couldn't ever remember cumming that hard and standing up took an enormous effort, as if he'd just finished a marathon of tournaments. Arthur gingerly took hold of Merlin's hips and supported the skinny sod while Gwaine stood up. Arthur rubbed his hand soothingly over his servant's lower back.

"What d'you think, Arthur?" Merlin asked at last, his voice ragged and breathy but still as cheeky as ever.

"I think that anyone who tries to touch your arse again will face terrible punishment, handed out by me personally."

"Oh what, do I belong to you now?"

"Yes. I claim your arse in the name of Camelot," he said grandly. Gwaine, unnoticed on the sidelines, rolled his eyes at their flirting. "I ought to erect a flag."

"I think we've already done that bit."

"Oh hush. Once you're out in the morning, come immediately to my chambers."

"Or what?"

"Or I shall be very cross and I'll have to devise an incredibly creative punishment for you. Gwaine, let's leave Merlin to his thoughts so he might atone for his insolence."

Gwaine laughed, replaced Merlin's trousers as they ought to be, and followed two steps behind Arthur into the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

And now the conclusion to my kinky fantasies! This is sickly sweet, and I'm not the least bit sorry about it.

Enjoy!

-Forbala-

EPILOGUE

Merlin collapsed on top of Arthur, his head buried in the Prince's neck, their sweaty chests sliding together until they settled and became still. "That was excellent," Merlin panted.

Arthur kissed Merlin's fingertips slowly and said, "Yes. It was."

Merlin liked the feel of Arthur's lips on his body, anywhere on his body. He was still sore from last night and their fun in the stocks, and he'd walk funny for several days after all they'd just done, but it was absolutely worth it.

"Arthur?" he asked softly, shyly.

"Yes?" Arthur said, then sucked on Merlin's wrist absently.

Merlin moaned before continuing. "You said last night…you said that I'm yours."

"I meant it. You're not to have any more cock unless it's mine."

"So…is this going to be a regular thing then?"

"Naturally."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you…well what I mean to say is…"

"Am I yours?" Arthur finished. Merlin gulped and nodded. "Merlin, if I touch no one else but you for the rest of my life, I couldn't be happier."

Merlin blushed and tried to hide his smile, without success. After a long, happy moment during which Arthur continued to languidly kiss Merlin's skin, the darker man said, "I hope Uther doesn't put me in the stocks again. Don't want you killing off innocent men just out for a one-off."

"Oh, don't you worry about that. I'll see to it that your arse is kept safe from the lechers of Camelot," Arthur said casually. Merlin laughed loudly and kissed Arthur full on the lips.

"We ought to get you dressed for practice," Merlin whispered against the Prince's lips.

"They'll make it without me for one day." Arthur flipped them over and kissed his way down Merlin's skinny, pale chest. "Even princes get sick days."

Merlin ran his fingers through Arthur's hair and smiled, his chest full of so much warmth that he thought he might catch fire.


End file.
